tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Alistair Wisteria
'''Alistair Wisteria' is the brother of Ademar Wisteria and the former head of SAVAGE-CO. He is presently a member of the Fellowship of Maar Sul. Biography Early Years Alistair Wisteria was born as the youngest son of Duke Sen Wisteria and Duchess Keiwhin Wisteria to the House of Wisteria, one of the most prominent noble houses in Maar Sul. While Alistair's older brother Ademar Wisteria was groomed to become Sen's eventual successor as Chancellor, Keiwhin focused on turning Alistair into just as important political matters. With his mother's grooming, Alistair entered SAVAGE, Maar Sul's elite corps. Although he lacked the strength needed of a knight, he proved himself a cunning individual as well as being competent at gathering intelligence. He saw promise in his intelligent sister-in-law Siobrach Wisteria, who had been a family friend long before her engagement to Ademar, and taught her cryptography and espionage in his spare time. He was impressed to learn that Siobrach was even more adept at spycraft than he had ever been. Both Ademar and Siobrach proved their worth to SAVAGE-CO during the Yamatian Invasion and the subsequent Great War took place. They and their respective families did their utmost to aid Kagetsu II reclaim his throne from the usurper Martin Struan in the Struan Rebellion. While Siobrach gathered intel behind enemy lines, Alistair helped establish a spy network which the Grand Alliance would use in liberating Maar Sul from the yoke of the Yamato Empire. By the time the Great War between the Grand Alliance and the Yamato Empire ended with the sudden Cataclysm which claimed many lives including King Kagetsu II himself, Alistair had shown enough promise, loyalty, courage and cunning that he was hand-picked to become the next G, head of SAVAGE's Covert Operations department, a tradition which had begun with Wister, the founder of the House of Wisteria. Alistair would serve in this capacity during the reign of Prince Regent Leon Alcibiates, who would stay in power until Kagetsu II's son Gerard Aurelac would be old enough to inherit the throne. Godslayer Era New Threats Alistair spent the decade following the Cataclysm strengthening SAVAGE, particularly its spy network, so Maar Sul would be ready for the chaotic times that followed. It was thanks to his efforts that Maar Sul became one of the first nations to learn what had transpired in the other kingdoms since the Cataclysm, and he gradually learned of the rise of Rebels and the Magicracy of Alent in Libaterra, the emergence of the Grey Cult and the Godslayer in Aison as well as the growing presence of demons in Yamato which had fallen after the war. He was also the first person to realize the significance of the threat Andrei Pronin and the Proninist Party posed to the security of Maar Sul a decade after the Cataclysm. Unfortunately the Proninist menace turned out to have even greater momentum than even Alistair had predicted, which led to the Second Battle of Maar Sul after the Proninists had successfully taken over multiple Maar Sulais and Scunnish cities with help from traitors from within Maar Sul and Scundia. During the siege of Maar Sul City, Gerard was finally crowned king with Leon and many other nobles' blessing. After Pronin had been successfully defeated with a trap laid by Gerard and Alistair and the Proninist forces had been routed, the Maar Sulais leaders began thinking of a way to defeat the remaining pockets of resistance in the cities that the Proninists still held. Realizing that their current resources, or manpower, wouldn't be enough to defeat the still defiant Proninists without help and that the Grand Alliance had emerged again in Remon, Leon suggested an excursion to the Silverbranch Tree in Yamato so they could receive advice on how to end the dreaded Blood Fever which was ravaging Remon and thus help ease the burden on the Alliance. Alistair was one of the people Leon picked for the Fellowship of Maar Sul, a small group led by Leon and Khasra III, the King-in-exile of Scundia, which would travel incognito through enemy territory in Eastern Maar Sul, Libaterra and Yamato to the Silverbranch Tree. The trip would be full of danger, but no one could think of any other way to end the Blood Fever, so they left on their journey while Gerard would prepare to receive the army of the Grand Alliance from Remon in the coming weeks. Before leaving, Alistair appointed Siobrach as the new G, believing her to be a great choice to succeed him as the head of SAVAGE-CO after the promise she had showed him over the years. Journey to Libaterra More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; G : Alistair's title when he was the head of SAVAGE-CO. Appearance Alistair is a desk jockey. In other words, he looks plain and isn't particularly buff. He looks worn out because of all the nights he had to stay up sorting things in SAVAGE. Personality and Traits Calculating and calm. Rather dry sense of humour. Powers and Abilities Alistair is quite intelligent but can't fight his way out of a nursery so he has to rely on others for brute force. Relationships Ademar Wisteria Alistair and Ademar respect each other and work in tandem whenever they can. Alistair provides Ademar with information which Ademar then uses in court to keep things in order. Briss Phoenixheart Alistair became aware of Briss when Briss took a mercenary mission for SAVAGE and opened a dossier on him. After Briss's apparent defection to the Coalition, Alistair has apparently seen through his ruse and is willing to contact him in secret although he remains skeptic about him in general as he knows the temptation of the enemy can be big for a double agent. Despard Silverbranch Alistair remained unaware of the true identity of the amnesiac "Steve" who would later be revealed as Despard Silverbranch. Although he was troubled by Steve's amnesia at times and how scarce the records about him were, he nevertheless trusted Steve who had proven himself many times over. By the time Steve regained his memories and was revealed as Despard, Alistair accepted the fact and was secretly relieved that Despard was still just as honourable a man he had been as Steve. Khasra Mallorein III Alistair knows many things, including Khasra's secret family recipe much to the king's surprise. Despite their occasional banter, the two nevertheless respect each other. Leon Alcibiates Alistair has helped Leon in state matters and providing him intel, which helped Leon make many decisions during his reign as Prince Regent. Leon saw Alistair as a valuable ally and opted to take him along to their trip to the Silverbranch Tree, which proved to be a wise decision as Alistair's intel from his spy network helped them avoid capture many times. Siobrach Wisteria Alistair is Siobrach's brother-in-law and a close friend. He saw how skilled she was in espionage based not only on their training sessions but also her missions during the Great War, so when it was time for Alistair to leave his post as G, the first person he recommended as his successor was Siobrach, which turned out to be a good move thanks to Siobrach's cunning. See also *Fellowship of Maar Sul *House of Wisteria *SAVAGE Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of Maar Sul Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Wisteria Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:SAVAGE Category:Third Age